My Pizza Man
by remusandsnapelover
Summary: It's Halloween, and although Dean is a Scrooge about it, he can't seem to resist Castiel dressed up in a pizza man costume. For the Destiel Word Prompt Contest.


_Pizza works in mysterious ways._

Dean Winchester hated Halloween. He had had enough with the demons, ghosts, and all the other things that kids tended to dress up as on this day. And it wasn't enough that it was a day of dressing up in stupid costumes, but everyone had to _celebrate_ these things that Dean was trying so hard to save them from.

So that was a good enough reason for Dean to force Sam to stay holed up in a motel room all day with him.

"Dean," Sam looked down, smiling like he was going to kill his brother, "Not that I don't love you or anything, but this is ridiculous. I was kind of hoping we could have a little fun...at least one time...one Halloween..." When Dean just smiled, Sam stood up from the bed where he was sitting and headed to the bathroom. "Fine. If you want to be no fun, then at least call Cas so that I have someone to entertain me."

"Bitch." Dean muttered under his breath, a huge grin on his face.

"Jerk."

Dean chuckled before closing his eyes and bowing his head. Sam may be in a bad mood today, but that wasn't going to stop him. And best yet – Cas wouldn't mope around about not going trick or treating. "Castiel. Um... just... we want your company. Please." Dean peaked one of his eyes open slowly, hoping to see the familiar beige trench coat that so often accompanied him and Sam on their dangerous adventures. "Oh come on, Cas!"

"Having problems, Dean?" Sam called out from inside the bathroom.

"No! Like I've said before, the man doesn't live in my ass. Shut up, and finish your business in there." Dean sat back down on the bed, covering his eyes, until he heard a faint knock at the door. Now Dean being Dean meant that bringing a gun to the door with you was normal, because 'normal' people didn't come knocking on their door ever. Slowly opening the door, he had his finger at the trigger, until he opened it all the way and almost choked in laughter.

"Cas?"

Castiel, angel of the lord, was standing on Sam and Dean's motel room porch in a pizza man costume complete with a white trench coat, (God, hopefully he didn't dye his beige one) and one of those hats that pizza guys wear on their heads.

"Trick or treat, Dean."

"_My god." _he thought. Castiel was cute... yes, Dean had said the word. In fact, he was absolutely adorable. It made him almost want to give into the Halloween festives.

Sam emerged from the bathroom, and stopped when he saw Cas standing on the doorstep in his costume. "Oh my god." His smiled turned into a large grin as he tried to hold back from laughing, "Cas, what the hell?"

"Trick or treat."

Sam finally let some of his fitting giggles out and looked at Dean with raised eyes. "Well let the man in."

"We don't have any chocolate."

"Dean!'

Dean turned back to Castiel and motioned inside.

"I thought you wanted me to come over, Dean." Cas's eyes were wide, like he would break down in tears if Dean rejected him.

Dean sat down on the bed and looked up at his angel. "I did! I just... why are you dressed up like a pizza man?"

Castiel smiled nervously, playing with the edge of his coat. "I thought since it was Halloween, I might portray the pizza man from TV. I was also hoping that you would be the babysitter since you have felt inclined to babysit Sam today." That's when the whole room went silent, and Dean sat there uncomfortably, his pants getting slightly wet at the thought.

Then, just like Sam would do, he burst out laughing which made Cas blush.

"Cas, you do know that was porn, right?" Dean looked up at the angel who's face was bright red now like a tomato. It made him look even cuter, which only made Dean more uncomfortable. "Shut up, Sam! Go steal some candy from a little kid or something and leave us alone."

"I thought you didn't want me to leave today."

"Just go, Sam!" Dean snapped, and Sam raised his hands in defense as he left the room to go do god knows what.

That left Dean alone with Cas, and an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you not like it, Dean?" Castiel whispered, his face beet red and turned down from him.

"Hey," Dean got up from where he was sitting and lifted Cas's chin up with his fingers. "I love it." Dean wasn't gay, but there were emotions that were stirring up inside of him that were different. Different was not good for Dean Winchester. He didn't want Cas to hurt though, and whatever Dean was feeling, he would have to give into eventually. So he let his womanizing nature go, and leaned into to Cas, smelling the sweetness of his skin. "In fact, I think you're adorable."

Castiel looked up into Dean's green eyes, his pouting lips turning into a slight smile. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll be the babysitter?" There was that feeling again – the uncomfortable feeling inside of him that made Dean want to go ahead and let Cas be Dean's pizza man.

Swallowing hard, he answered Castiel. "I'd love to be the babysitter.

Cas's smile was huge, before Dean covered it with a kiss. Castiel's mouth melted into his, and Dean let all the feelings out as he took Cas down with him on the bed.

All of a sudden a moan escaped his lips as he felt Cas's hand firmly on his ass cheek.

"You kept Sam inside when he wanted to go out. You've done something wrong." Cas's voice was husky and it turned Dean on so much that he squirmed under Cas's touch.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Castiel smiled, raising his hand up in the air, and finally landing it right back on Dean's ass with a loud, "Smack!"

Dean moaned out in response, his breath becoming airy. "Don't stop..."

Another smile, and Castiel raised his hand back up so many times that Dean lost count. He was beyond hard by now, and wanted to show Cas just what he had done to Dean. Sliding off his jeans and boxers, he brought Cas's hand to rest on a big red spot on his ass. Castiel grinned, looking straight into Dean's eyes. "Maybe this will teach you not to be a bad boy."  
>Dean sucked in air, wetting at the sound of Castiel's voice. He took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him, as he let Castiel move to sit in his lap.<p>

"Dean, you won't believe the amount of candy I got! They-" Sam burst open the door, candy basket in hand, stopping in mid sentence to stare at Dean who was half naked, and Castiel, who was riding Dean slightly. "Oh. You know, Dean, I respected you not wanting to go anywhere on Halloween and all, but if this is the reason why you don't-"

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean moved Cas off his lap gently, to pull back on his jeans.

Castiel looked up at Sam with starry eyes, his face all flushed. "Dean played the babysitter for me, Sam." Dean groaned out loud as Sam didn't repress a loud, bellowing laugh.

"Oh really? That explains the big red spot on your ass, Dean."

"I said shut up."

Cas moved to sit on the bed, with his hands in his lap. "Did you bring back candy for us?"

Sam grinned, looking over at Dean. "No, but I brought you back pizza."

He took out a small box and opened it to show small slices of pepperoni pizza, freshly baked and fuming.

A small noise of excitement escaped Cas's mouth, making Dean sigh as he took the pizza box from Sam.

"Feed me, Cas."


End file.
